


Welcome home

by CheesiPinky



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Muumit Rivieralla | Moomins on the Riviera (2014), 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Family meeting, One Shot, i guess, moomintroll (mentioned), snufkin (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: Too Tickty is introduced to her gilfriend's family.





	Welcome home

The skies were crying creating a grey color that showered everything it covered, the trees turned into warm colors some time ago, fall was already here and it was something you could smell getting out of the coziness of your home.  
It was a day like this at the beginning of the season that the Mymble’s daughter was eating with her family and suddenly in the conversation, without really thinking twice, she confessed that she had a couple (she didn’t said who it was), the red haired girl remembered that moment perfectly, the whole table stopped eating, the Joxter included, and stared at her, she was so uncomfortable with everybody’s eyes on her but she kept eating as if nothing happened, her mother quickly suggested to invite this mysterious couple of her daughter so the whole family could know about them and finally accept that person as one of the family group, Mymble’s daughter was quick with the answer too, repeating the word ‘’no’’ all over again and again, the Joxter was excited to meet the couple too, he wasn’t the father of all the kids but when he started to be part of the family, he took the role of father so all the kids that didn’t know their father could have a father figure. So the young Mymble, trying her best not to do it, accepted to bring the couple over to eat.  
Today was that day (luckily the couple knew about this day so it wasn’t a sudden surprise).  
A knock was heard behind the wooden door and a short blond girl was fast to open the door, meeting her girlfriend standing there with an umbrella in her hands in case it started to rain. They shared a kiss ending with a smile before closing the door and starting their way over the Young Mymble’s house.

‘’I must admit’’ Too Ticky started saying ‘’I’m kinda excited to meet your famiy’’  
‘’I feel like my heart is going to explode because of the nerves’’ Mymble’s daughter confessed, getting as a response a cold but welcoming hand on her own.  
‘’Everything is going to be ok, don’t worry sweetie’’ the blond smiled.

The arrived not too late after that and the young Mymble hesitated when knocking the door, it opened way too much for both girl’s liking, revealing the little kids standing inside the house looking with curious eyes at Too Ticky.

‘’Hello!’’ she said sweetly, just as she was on the inside too, sweet as sugar.  
‘’Mom!’’ Some kids shouted going to look for her mother.

The rest of the kids went back to playing and messing around, letting the couple enter the house.

‘’You never told me you had so many siblings’’ Too Ticky laughed.  
‘’I told you i had a lot of them!’’ the tall girl remained the shorter one.  
‘’I thought you had six or seven!’’  
‘’I have 35!’’ Mymble’s daughter laughed with Too Ticky trying to hide her neves, she was praying for her girlfriend to not be scared of her familiy.  
‘’Well well, who do we have here?’’ Too Ticky recognised the voice and was quick to give it a face. ‘’Too Ticky, i wasn’t expecting to see you here’’  
‘’Little My! Kinda the surprise indeed’’ Too Ticky smiled.  
‘’Honey, i’m going to go and find my mother, be right back’’ The red haired girl informer her girlfriend leaving with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Too Ticky, after the soft kiss, went back to look at Little My to look at her but was surprised when the little girl was looking really serious at her.

‘’Something wrong, Little My?’’ the blondie asked uncomfortably.  
‘’Don’t you dare to ever hurt my sister or i’ll bite you, and my bites aren’t something to not be afraid of, do you understand?’’ Too Ticky didn’t show it but she was kinda scared about that threat.

Too Ticky took a step back and suddenly felt something hard on her back, she slowly turned around, seeing nothing but a green shirt, she slowly raised her sight to meet a deep blue color used to create a pair of feline eyes, and they were staring down at her.

She quickly separated from the body to look better at the adult: red hat similar to Snufkin’s. dark hair that fused with the dark nose (similar to a cat’s) and a few dark hairs on his chin showing the pass of the years.

‘’You must be the young Mymble’s girlfriend, nice to meet you’’ he sounded friendly but his eyes were saying that at some point he was going to jump on her to scratch her with those long nails, he was a mumrik, he was supposed to look kind of cat after all, with his tail and paws.  
‘’Yes, that’s me, i’m Too Ticky, nice to meet you sir’’ she said giving him her hand to do a hand-shake.  
‘’I’m Joxter’’ he accepted the hand-shake ‘’You could say I’m the father of this house, and you know what fathers do when someone does something bad to their kids, right?’’  
‘’Comfort the hurting child and let the kids resolve their problems so they can grow up with experience for life?’’ Too Ticky asked feeling the cold sweat run down her forehead.  
‘’Apart from that’’ Joxter tighted his grip on the hand-shake.

And so, Too Ticky did the only thing her mind told her to do.

Rub behind the mumrik’s ears.

Suddenly the grip started to be softer and so the blondie could get rid of it using now both of her hands to pat the half-cat creature.  
Joxter slowly went to lay on the floor while he purred and melt on the gentle and sweet pats the short blond girl was giving him.

‘’Oh my- Sweetie, did Joxter threated you? I told him not to do it’’ Too Ticky raised her head to see the Mymble, the mother, chubby but still elegant, she wished she could look like her in the future as they both had a similar body type, but she assumed she would only use tomboy clothes as she was doing now, she didn’t really mind.  
‘’It’s ok miss, i guess some pats calmed him down’’ Too Ticky said getting up and looking at her loving girlfriend standing next to her mother.  
‘’I’m sorry sweetie, he is a little bit protective with the kids, don’t mind him, he is a great father but he sometimes doesn’t know when to stop’’ Mymble explained.  
‘’I know when to stop’’ Joxter said getting up.  
‘’Of course you do sweetie’’ the older red haired girl said patting her husband so she could get him where she wanted ‘’Accompany us to the kitchen, we are going to eat now, i hope you like fish’’  
‘’Yeah, it’s the only thing i eat on winter, so i better like it’’ Too Ticky laughed.

Too Ticky walked to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

‘’I hope my family isn’t giving you too many problems’’ Young Mymble said kinda nervous.  
‘’By far i’ve been threated by Little My and Joxter, only 33 kids and your mother to go’’ she joked.  
‘’I really hope not’’ Mymble’s daughter laughed.

The took each other’s hand and went to the kitchen to see all the kids already sitting with their foods in front of them, the Mymble pointed at an empty chair so Too Ticky walked to sit there.

‘’I’m actually surprised you have an empty chair’’ Too Ticky smiled at the parents.  
‘’It used to be Snufkin’s but he does not use it now, he is too independent’’ Mymble explained.

Snufkin?

Too Ticky chocked on her fish but luckily received one of the older kids’ help.

‘’Are you ok, honey?’’ the mother asked worried.  
‘’Yes, sorry ma’am, i’m just surprised’’ Too Ticky looked at her girlfriend ‘’You never told me Snufkin was your brother’’  
‘’Surprise!’’ Mymble’s daughter smiled before drinking water awkwardly.  
‘’Do you know Snufkin?’’ Joxter asked.  
‘’Not personally, but i know Moomintroll and he talks about him all the time’’ she explained ‘’Oh! Mymble, i’m Too Ticky by the way, i don’t think i introduced myself’’  
‘’Mymble Jr. told me and i know you for Moominmamma´s talking’’ the mother explained.

The family finished eating and Joxter, Mymble, her daughter and Too Ticky went to the living room to talk between them, Joxter sat on her wife’s lap while looking at Too Ticky, the conversation was going well when suddenly-

‘’Do you want to see photos of your girlfriend when she was little?’’ Mymble asked.  
‘’Mom no!’’ ‘’God yes!’’ both girls said at the same time before seeing at each other with a competitive look on their faces.

….

‘’Oh my God, Mymble, you looked really cute’’ Too Ticky smiled looking at old photos of her girlfriend.  
‘’Shut up, Too Ticky’’ the girl appearing on the photos begged blushing madly.  
‘’Oh, i just realized i had to do something on Moominmamma’s place!’’ Mymble said getting up and closing the photo album, letting Too Ticky with a face that wanted no more than seeing old photos of her girlfriend ‘’Come with me Joxter’’  
‘’Why should i?’’ the cat man asked.  
‘’So you can see Moominpappa and probably Snufkin’’ Joxter groaned before getting up too leaving the girls alone.

Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

‘’I still want to see photos of the baby you’'  
‘’Shut up, Too Ticky’’ Mymble’s daughter said and then kissed her girlfriend.

It was a passionate kiss that both of them desired to share, it tasted like love and winter with a mix of spring  
When both of them separated Too Ticky started to get away, she wasn’t even moving but her whole body was getting away.

‘’Kids! Leave Too Ticky alone!’’ Mymble’s daughter shouted.  
‘’Never! Kids, keep moving!’’ Little My shoted too being the captain of the group of kids that were separating the couple.

Mymble’s daughter thought it was a complete success and the family loved her girlfriend.


End file.
